Tremenda osadía
by ninashark
Summary: -En serio… que voy hacer contigo… Y ahí está, de nuevo aquel suspiro cargado de cansancio y molestia que obtiene desde tiempo atrás
1. Chapter 1

Estira un poco sus piernas, sus dedos se mueven cuan impulso nervioso esta experimentando, no sabe que elegir, si parar de ver el techo en intento de no morir de la vergüenza u observar detenidamente para morir de una vez.

Su piel suda, sus ojos incluso han comenzado a lagrimear, los cabellos de su frente se han estampado a la zona debido al calor, el vapor no para de escaparse de sus labios.

Intenta reprimir, contener aquellos gemidos que asegura serían escandalosos y quizás hasta molestos, pero no sabe…

No sabe exactamente que debe hacer, aun cuando él mismo fue quien sugirió aquella acción tan comprometedora.

-¿Qué sucede Mikoshiba? ¿Ya te arrepentiste?

Su voz arde, roza en su oído provocando aumente su calentura, aquella lengua que recorre su cuello con travesía lo lleva a tener deseos poco conocidos, incitándolo a dejar a un lado su razón.

El cuerpo de Yamasaki es grande, frondoso, musculoso, su imponencia aumenta cada vez más cuando se pega más a él, allí bajo su cuerpo siente que no habrá salida ni escapatoria por mucho miedo que comience a sentir.

Cierra sus ojos en respuesta sin poder detener su temblor y ello ocasiona una risa de parte del mayor.

-eso creí

Responde su superior insinuando victoria, sintiendo como su gran cuerpo intenta abandonarlo, así que estira sus brazos y lo abraza hacia sí en intento de detenerlo.

Impresionando a ambos por así decirlo, pues él tampoco cree en si pero hay una cosa que si sabe…

-no me arrepentiré

Aún cuando sus ojos tiemblan y sus labios a penas han podido sacar esas palabras, la fuerza del sentimiento, de aquel gran sentir que lo corrompe a más no poder, habla por él mismo.

-yo… yo realmente te quiero sempai…

Porque no es ninguna broma…

De verdad está locamente enamorado de aquel ser, de aquella persona que jamás creyó caer en algún tipo de sentimiento.

-En serio… que voy hacer contigo…

Y ahí está, de nuevo aquel suspiro cargado de cansancio y molestia que obtiene desde tiempo atrás por ser tan osado…

Por llegar a esos extremos…

Por su tremenda osadía.


	2. Chapter 2

-Mikoshiba debes estirar mas tus brazos, tu torso debe estar tenso y flexible.

Si alguien preguntaba el "¿Cómo fue?" que sus sentimientos salieron a relucir.

Tardaría un poco en encontrar explicaciones que lograran responder.

Porque ni el había prestado atención en un principio.

-si yamasaki-sempai

Corría emocionado posicionándose para volver a clavarse en el agua.

No había algo más emocionante que los entrenamientos del samezuka, poder usar la piscina para propósitos educativos y por que no, su ambición de querer ser más fuerte.

Desear ser el orgullo del equipo, ser admirado por todos y específicamente de la persona que ahora lo instruía.

-más fluidez menos resistencia

Sousuke yamasaki había pasado de ser un compañero de equipo a la mano derecha del capitán Matsuoka y ello significaba el crecimiento mas grande y significativo que el equipo jamás había tenido.

Era divertido... excitante conocer a ese tipo de personas que conformaban su parte favorita de la academia.

-un minuto, cinco segundos... es buen tiempo para 100 metros

El rostro de yamasaki permanece inerte y taciturno, carente de cualquier emoción, sin embargo es suficiente para ponerlo sumamente contento.

-¡genial sempai!

Ser adulado es un bono extra para el equipo de natación que tiempo atrás rechazaba ingresar, por razones familiares en particular.

Sousuke se limita a guardar su cronometro y retirarse para seguir con lo suyo no sin antes ser despedido con una reverencia de su parte.

-una vez más ¡gracias sempai!

Obteniendo un suave movimiento de su rostro como suele asentir.

Sus labios se curvan y dibujan una trayectoria que seria infinita de no ser por el límite que su rostro tiene para soportar tremenda sonrisa.

"Realmente genial"

Sousuke yamasaki era incluso mas capaz que su propio hermano, incluso su talla como profesional era mas grande, en definitiva era el pilar fuerte del equipo.

Algún día, esperaba ser tan necesitado como él.

Después de un par de horas, cuando quiso ir a los bañadores para asearse, curiosamente se topo con el y el capitán hablando con semblantes serios y nada relajantes.

Existía una tensión que desconocía de donde provenía, Sousuke tenia su torso descubierto, con una bandoleta en su hombro izquierdo, sentado en la banca mirando hacia el suelo, esquivando miradas que antes juraba ser casi eternas hacia el pelirrojo.

-ya lo he decidido Rin

Sonaba enfadado pero con cierta melancolía que ignoraba ser el único en percatarse.

El pelirrojo torció su boca y apretó con fuerza sus puños dando a entender su oposición a cualquier proposición que le hubiese ofrecido, aunque aseguraba se tratara del porvenir de ambos.

Claro que sabia que no debía prestar atención a nada de lo que ocurriera, pero se trataba de sus superiores y a quienes estimaba en demasía.

Aun así el encuentro no duro nada al ser el Matsuoka mismo en cortar la discusión.

Dejando a un triste y desconsolado chico aunque fuera el único en darse cuenta.

Fue entonces cuando su aprecio comenzó a crecer al sentirse mal por aquella expresión que nunca había visto de su mayor y su interés se acrecentó tanto que la intención de querer enterarse del asunto crecía con fuerza.

-¿te divierte espiar Mikoshiba?

El encanto acabaría al ser descubierto aun sin ser buscado, tendría que habérselo esperado al tener en cuenta que era yamasaki de quien se estaba hablando.

-ah... jajaja...

Reiría nervioso al no saber como reaccionar y saldría de su escondite con pasos torpes y poco calculados.

-lo siento yamasaki-sempai yo...

Diría un sin fin de excusas de eso estaba seguro, era un experto en salirse de embrollos por no decir que empeoraría la situación, pero aclararía todo.

-da igual

Pero seria el mayor quien le prestaría poca importancia y lo ignoraría para salirse de inmediato de allí.

Quedando desconcierto y decepción al ser poco considerado.

Al final la inquietud se hizo presente y el interés sobraría demás.


	3. Chapter 3

Bastaba una palmada para que fuera despertado de su profundo y largo sueño donde yamasaki era protagonista, dibujando una escena en la que el aludido era abandonado y arrojado en la inmensa y fría oscuridad.

Era evidente que su preocupación estaba reluciendo y ni si quiera comprendía como un sueño así le perteneciera a él y no a la misma persona ajena.

-¡Momo-kun!

Bastaba con una palmada, si, aunque un almohadazo a su nuca no estaba demás y Nitori Aichiro lo sabía bien.

Despertaría apanicado y por sobre todo con temor de ser descubierto, brincando al suelo y echándose para atrás queriendo esconder cualquier rastro que lo acusara de ser un extraño e incluso acosador por tener esa tipo de sueño.

Y como era de esperar solo agrandaría más sospechas al ser respondido con un levantamiento de cejas por parte de su pequeño sempai.

-hay que ir a clases, no te quedes atrás

Asentir ante la orden enmendaría su error y alejaría cualquier sospecha que se haya hecho el pequeño.

Saldría del embrollo con hacer caso, se haría el buen chico al asistir las clases y extrañamente prestar toda la atención que jamás había dado en el transcurso del periodo escolar.

Es que estaba nervioso y bastante temeroso ante la curia que había nacido en enterarse de la preocupación de su mayor.

Y enormeseria su miedo al llegar el momento de volver a ver cara a cara al yamasaki en los entrenamientos del equipo...

…

Debía ignorar todo lo ocurrido, no sumergirse en sus pensares y mucho menos en el extraño sueño obtenido debido a su interés, pero su personalidad se lo impediría.

-tus piernas, debes levantarlas en ritmo y unisono con tus brazos.

Sousuke ignoro todo, incluso estaba seguro de que olvido lo ocurrido, de que el habia descubierto su lado sensible.

Para no ocasionarle mas molestias obedecería paso a paso sus instrucciones para poder empatizar mas con el, para ganar confianza aunque fuera imposible

-es todo por hoy

El aludido pretendería acabar todo e irse de allí...

...

-¡sempai! ¡Espera!

Decidiría entonces dar el paso por su propia cuenta, correr hacia el y detenerlo con su misma mano al tocar su hombro.

-¡agh!

Obteniendo un fuerte quejido de dolor y llevando al hombre hasta el suelo a penas y sosteniendo su cuerpo para no caer por completo.

Asustado y angustiado asiste a su auxilio llegando hasta su mismo nivel y presenciar a carne viva su adolorida expresión.

-¡sempai!

Grita espantado recibiendo un gesto que simula permanezca en silencio para no alarmar más a los espectadores.

Y él obedece, muerde sus labios y atiende a su ayuda al permitir recibir todo su peso y conseguir levantarlo de ahí, llevarlo lo más pronto posible a los vestidores para tratar su herida.

-¡sempai! ¡Sempai!

Lo llama intentando despertarlo de aquel trance que ha caído su superior que supone es por su dolor.

-no es como si fuera a morir Mikoshiba, no exageres.

La fría voz de yamasaki lo alivia en vez de avergonzarlo por su estupidez.

Como sea lo lleva con mucho cuidado hasta una banca y lo sienta cautelosamente.

Sousuke se quita su chamarra y deja ver el gran moretón que tiene en su hombro, inquietando sus sentidos.

-sempai su hombro...

Suelta sin pensárselo logrando enfadar al mayor pues chasquea su boca y lo mira con reproche.

-ve por mi maleta

Y es una orden que no objeta en realizar, pues corre apresurado en su búsqueda y se aproxima con velocidad extrema hacia su persona una vez hallado el objeto.

...

Yamasaki es sereno y tranquilo aun cuando siente tanto dolor, no se altera en querer encontrar el ungüento que detendrá su sufrir.

-ah... lo ayudo...

Y él no sabiendo que hacer para auxiliar toma aquel tubo con crema que sostiene apuradamente Sousuke y sin prensárselo dos veces lo aplica a su herida.

No sabe como debe hacerlo pero lo que si es que quiere parar su terrible sentir.

-agh

Sousuke se queja a penas y pudiendo pues contiene sus ganas de querer gritar.

Es como sus manos tiemblan de temor pero recordando que quiere ayudarlo a como de lugar su acción mejora ocasionando el tan esperado alivio.

Y una vez dado por terminado el terror, la paz vuelve a sus almas como premio de consolación.

-yamasaki-sempai si que esta grande esa herida.

Ríe nervioso mientras rasca su mejilla en intento de mirarlo a su rostro. Queriendo salir de aquel ambiente tan incomodo y extraño.

Obtiene entonces una divertida riza que a su parecer fue...

Lo más deslumbrante que jamás había presenciado.

Pues sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se curvaron suavemente y no supo cuan sincera ha sido aquella reacción, aun cuando el mismo protagonista cambiara su semblante para volver a su estado natural.

-todo el equipo sabe sobre esto, tu debiste incluso darte cuenta en el relevo.

-ah... creí que no era nada de que preocuparse...

Y tampoco creyó que la atención de su mayor sería tan entera hacia si.

-porque sempai es fuerte y no hay nadie ni nada que lo detenga... al menos no para mi...

Era obvio que hablaba sin pensárselo dos veces y también evidente que seria la única persona en pensar tal hecho, ya que cualquier otro le diría que seria el fin de su futuro, como lo eran todos los miembros del club, todos excepto Rin y aquel pequeño que encontró sumamente interesante por no caer en conclusiones inapropiadas como era considerarlo adorable.

Entonces seria el simple roce de su mano en su cabeza que iniciaría el extraño y desconocido palpitar de su corazón y el sonrojar de sus mejillas Iniciando así el sentimiento que desconocería se tratara del amor.


	4. Chapter 4

Existían razones, grandes razones para que Momotaro Mikoshiba fuera una molestia total.

Nitori las conocía, todas en su mayoría pero que se la pasara hablando sobre la grandiosidad de Sousuke Yamasaki, eso si que era nuevo y no iba a reprocharle, no cuando el también lo hacia con el capitán Matsuoka.

Sin embargo ahora tenía la enorme curiosidad de saber del por qué de su interés, el pensamiento de que su kohai estuviera enamorado del sempai engrandecía cada que escuchaba enormes adulaciones y quería pensar en la admiración pero el destello que provenía de sus ojos...

No era normal.

Y al pequeño Mikoshiba no se le atravesaba la idea de que el yamasaki era de su gran gusto, solo sabía que la sensación de los dedos de este acariciando su cabello, era la mejor de cualquier otra que haya recibido por su misma familia.

…

Hablar tanto de Sousuke cansaba a cualquiera que se lo contara y por sorpresa hasta su mismo hermano.

-momo debes enfocarte más en ti

Pues aun en días libres de escuela, las terribles ganas de continuar hablando del yamasaki salían a relucir y por obviedad no serian bien recibidas por el Mikoshiba mayor.

-debes superarme a mi, ser más ambicioso, convertirte en el próximo capitán del equipo y llevarlo a la victoria

Se le había olvidado el gran problema que tenia con aquel familiar tan cercano. Aquel tropiezo que daba cuando se le era recordado la responsabilidad tan grande que tiempo atrás rechazaba y ahora cumplía con ánimos que le habían dado en la academia.

Y... Recordó lo molesto que era.

-olvídalo, ya me voy

Tras haber visitado el dormitorio de su hermano se dispuso a retirarse debido a aquella contestación que llevo sus ánimos al suelo.

-espera momo, hablas de yamasaki como si de Gou-kun se tratara

Su mano entonces se mantuvo apoyada en el filo de la puerta, deteniendo sus intentos por abandonar el lugar, con el palpitar extraño de su corazón y el calor al tope de su cabeza.

-Co-¡¿cómo se te ocurre?! ¡A mi me gusta más Gou-san!

Gritando angustiado, como si fuese algo que nunca creyó dejar pasar.

Como si...

Le diera pena que se enteraran de algo que ni el sabía hasta que se lo hacían notar.

-¿ah?

Por supuesto haciendo extrañar a su hermano quien levanta una ceja y lo mira confundido.

Y el solo atina en salir corriendo de allí.

Claro que eso era tonto...

Si eso fuera real, desde hace mucho le hubiera regalado su colección favorita de escarabajos...

Por muy estúpido que fuera.

...

O quizás era algo que a penas había comenzado a sentir más sin embargo no se sumergiría en aquella mentira porque lo único que ocurría era que el admiraba a Sousuke y nada más.

No era como si la imagen de él sonriéndole y acariciando su cabeza lo hicieran sentir algo más...

Eso lo aseguraba presionando con fuerza su pecho como si quisiera parar aquel palpitar que demoraba en detenerse.

No se imaginaria que lo que ocurría era que su gran inocencia le traicionaba y hacia confundir.

…

-tus brazos, debes bracear con más fuerza

Y enfrentar la realidad con la persona protagonista era incomodo.

Pues no había razón para que fuera real, no había mucho que Sousuke tuviera para que le gustara. Era un chico como él y no había nada que le gustara de los chicos.

Así no funcionaban los Mikoshiba.

-¡si sempai!

Obedecía entonces como todo un profesional, como el kohai que debía responder ante su sempai, nada más.

-es todo por hoy

Nada más...

-sempai

Pero había algo que aun le intrigaba, algo que debió averiguar y enterarse de una buena vez.

Ver como yamasaki se frena para encararlo, lo hace titubear pero animar al final de cuentas.

-ah... ¿qué es?...

Aquellos ojos turquesa se detienen a su encuentro intimidándolo en cierta manera.

Su cuerpo comienza a transpirar y sus piernas pesan haciéndole ver que no podrá escapar.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace sentir tan mal?

Y sin más lo suelta, deja que sus labios toquen sus dientes y su lengua se mueva para dejar articular su curiosa y gran osadía.

…

El tiempo se hace presente una vez hecha la cuestión, yamasaki no responde y lo mira sin ninguna expresión lo que indica que no habrá explicaciones.

Así que agacha su mirada avergonzado y reprime su impulso de querer echarse a correr antes de que este lo batee con fuerzas.

…

…

-la impotencia de no poder hacer lo que quiero, de tener un limite que impida mi meta

Sus pensamientos negativos se esfuman y su asombro aumenta cuando levanta su rostro y lo encuentra sereno y calmado, con sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, como si se quitara un peso de encima.

Su cuerpo comienza a hervir y sus sentidos se activan al sentir la felicidad más extrema, pues ha sido correspondido.

Es decir, ha sido bien aceptado y comienza a creer que es un sueño.

-ah... pero sempai es muy bueno, seguro puede romper con ese limite y todavía mas...

Habla seguro y efusivo, cree que esta ayudándolo con tantas porras pero Sousuke lo detiene con una de sus manos cubriendo su rostro, como gesto de cansancio ante tanta hiperactividad de su parte.

Y cuando siente de nuevo esa mano...

Su pecho comienza a saltar, loco y deseoso...

-no es algo que deba interesarte Mikoshiba

Despabila el mayor más que agotado por tanto ajetreo, aleja su mano y la coloca en su bolsillo del pantalón como ha hecho con la otra.

Da la vuelta avisando su próxima salida.

…

…

-se equivoca, si es algo que deba importarme

Se encorvaría un poco y cerraría sus ojos con fuerza...

-¡porque me gusta!

Soltaría la más grande de las estupideces de muchas anteriores.


	5. Chapter 5

-últimamente momo no te quita la pista

Se encontraba estirando su cuerpo, haciendo un precalentamiento antes de entrar al agua.

Cuando escucha aquella molestia, sus ojos inevitablemente se cierran por tal sentir.

El que Rin se lo recuerde es un fastidio demás.

Mira a su frente y se encuentra con el pequeño Mikoshiba, observándolo con tenacidad y demasiada valentía a pesar de haberlo mandado a volar.

Suspira cansado.

...

_-¡me gustas!_

_Se esperaba cualquier burrada o idiotez por parte de Momotaro, todos lo tenían bien presente._

_Pero algo así de grande era como ganarse el premio mayor y ciertamente no sabia como responder, no le daba ninguna gracia y eso era peligroso._

_-no seas estúpido_

_Nada se le pasaba por la cabeza, ¿Qué responder ante semejante situación?_

_Lo único que podía hacer era borrarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza._

_-yo se, se que es estúpido, pero es lo que siento_

_Y el niño no se echaba para atrás, eso lo perturbó más._

_El tiempo se haría eterno si no ponía un alto._

_-no te he dado ninguna muestra de afecto para que eso ocurra_

_Aclararía su mente, al menos lo haría entrar en razón, la poca que debía entrar en su cabeza._

_Porque no era como si le hubiera dado demasiadas confianzas para que eso ocurriera._

_-lo se, lo que quiero decir es..._

_Bueno, si, creía que el chico era bueno y lo estimaba por ser diferente a los demás._

_Ahora entendía que ese pequeño afecto sería el que arruinaría todo._

_-que realmente me gusta y su estado me preocupa._

_Suspiraría hastiado y sobaría el costado de su cuello para aliviar su estrés, sin embargo todo le hacia ver que sería casi imposible salir de ese embrollo._

_-¿sabes lo que estas haciendo verdad? Después de esto no querré verte más._

_Era frio y demasiado cruel pero sabia que así habría una oportunidad para escabullirse, no era como si algo así lo detendría, si el pequeño no entendía allá él, por su parte no sentiría ninguna culpabilidad._

_-yo..._

_Eso creía..._

_-eso no cambiara, este palpitar no se quita aun si esta tan lejos de mi_

_Hasta esa respuesta cargada de sentimiento que lograría hacerlo sentir fatal._

_El pequeño Mikoshiba terminaría con los ojos vidriosos y su rostro lleno de una extraña y nostálgica tristeza._

_¿Acaso todo era real? ¿No era una broma? ¿Qué no eran las niñas las que eran de su gusto?_

_-¿es porque soy chico?_

_Su nariz incluso escurriría y sus lágrimas no tardarían en relucir, su rostro seria un caos al colorearse de rojo, como un tomate a punto de reventar._

_-no tengo problemas con eso_

_Y era franco al confesar dicha noticia, normal al tratarse de un chico cuyo corazón le perteneció a su mejor amigo, un hombre._

_Queriendo sonar en tiempo pasado, sabiendo que aun no arreglaba ese embrollo._

_No obstante no sabía que sería un alivio para Momotaro, pues el pequeño sonreiría como idiota ante tal comentario._

_-entonces, usted de verdad me gusta mucho_

_Sería la peor reacción que avisaría la continuación precipitada de tan inesperada confesión._

_-Mikoshiba_

_Tendría que actuar lo más pronto posible, sería peor si dejaba todo fluir._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué esperas de mí?_

_A pesar de todo, estaba seguro que para aquel chico sería la primera vez que se confesaba con alguien, un inexperto y eso era una ventaja._

_Una jugosa ventaja._

_No iba muy lejos cuando obtuvo certeras reacciones esperadas, una ignorancia realmente asombrosa para su gusto pero benéfica para su problema._

_-piénsalo mejor Mikoshiba, no tengo ningún interés en ti._

_Sonaría realmente como un destructor de sueños o ilusiones, eso si todo ello fuera real._

_Pero curiosamente no deprimió al pequeño, pues el intérprete de sentimientos tampoco sabía que seguía de esa confesión._

...

-simplemente ignóralo

Dijo con intenciones de hacer ver que no era nada que importara y obviamente algo para decirle a Rin.

Entendía lo que sentía Momo, si el significado de amor era el mismo que el manejaba pero era un hecho que no ganaría nada de su parte, en verdad no era de su interés ese chico.

-hey momo, ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?

Rin era...

Un molesto cuando se lo proponía.

-ah...

Se levanta de inmediato del suelo y se dispone a meterse al agua.

Sin intenciones de quererlo escuchar.

-sempai...

No voltearía...

-¿Momo estas llorando?

Pregunta Rin con enorme asombro, naciendo en él unas temibles ganas de ceder.

…

Al final le seria imposible no querer volver a ver aquel rostro deprimente, algo que encontraba entretenido de apreciar y lo que seria el inicio de un nuevo sentimiento.


	6. Chapter 6

No era que supiera que hacer en asuntos de amor, no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, ni siquiera de que en verdad se sintiera atraído por su sempai.

Solo seguía el latir de su corazón, de ver tan de cerca a Yamasaki, de sentirse terrible por no ser capaz de actuar normal.

Y ahora...

De no saber que decirle teniéndolo frente a el, con su típica mirada cansada y aburrida como solía hacerlo siempre hacia su persona.

Su cuerpo tiembla cuan maraca y siente el calor apoderándose de su pieza, su mente esta nublada, totalmente bloqueada, no encuentra alguna iniciativa en excusar sus emociones.

…

-¿Y? ¿Tienes algún problema?

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué no lo tenia ya presente? A pesar de haber querido quedar claro en aquel hecho que le restregó en su cara.

Le gusta, ese es el problema y no entiende que quiere de él, ninguno de los dos lo entiende. No se le pasa por la cabeza la idea de proponer alguna relación, pensarlo siquiera lo aterroriza.

Porque no sabe que hacer…

…

-yo...

Y sus ojos lagrimean de frustración por su sentir.

No hay algo que lo impulse a decirle, a reprocharle...

Ser un chico adolescente y aún puverto empeora su situación.

…

Cuando lo mira hacia sus ojos, siente la tensión, el estrés que sufre su sempai por su causa.

Es la primera vez que no tiene nada para decir.

...

…

El tiempo transcurre, las manecillas del reloj de aquella estancia se burlan de el al sonar lentamente en su cabeza, retumbando en sus oídos, hundiéndolo, matándolo...

-Tch...

Suelta yamasaki sacándolo de orbita, tomándolo del brazo, alejándolo de aquella tormenta que lo hacia perder y…

…

-que desesperante

Es una explosión, un choque eléctrico...

Una marea intensa, es todo eso lo que vive al probar los hábiles y carnosos labios de Sousuke Yamasaki.

Lo sorprende...

No lo puede creer aun cuando sus ojos están más que abiertos.

No cabila la idea de haber sido sorprendido y burlado por su mayor ante su desesperación.

..

Y el mayor lo ve con un cierto brillo que descifra al reconocer el propio deseo.

Entonces lentamente, suavemente cierra sus parpados y se deja llevar.

Siente en carne propia su alta experiencia, su maestría en aquella acción que lo acalora y lo comienza a estremecer.

Sus grandes manos lo toman de su rostro y profundiza al introducir su propia lengua, tomándolo por sorpresa.

…

Su respiración es alterada, algo extraño crece en su estomago y en su zona intima que palpita y endurece con intensidad.

Es algo que jamás creyó experimentar, así que aún nervioso y avergonzado se anima en levantar sus brazos y rodear aquel fuerte y frondoso cuello, acercándose, entregándose a cualquier cosa que se le ocurra hacer al yamasaki.

Enreda sus dedos a su cabello logrando captar su atención, pues incluso aprende de inmediato como acelerar la acción, reconfortando la poca pasión que el mayor no creyó vivir con él.

Entonces su pequeño cuerpo siente como es empujado, estampado a la fría pared de los vestidores, siendo estremecido cuando sus largos y finos dedos se adentran bajo su playera...

-hmm...

Reacciona aun en aquellos alocados y apasionados besos.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es?...

Hay algo que...

Lo hace desear más...

...

Cuando lo cree y lo siente más que nada al ser la rodilla del yamasaki rosando su entrepierna...

-es lo único que te puedo dar...

…

Todo se suspende, se detiene en impacto, su corazón bombea acelerado y su cuerpo aún mantiene el calor ajeno.

Yamasaki lo ha empujado para darse espacio, se ha despegado cuan si hubiese tenido que arrancar parte de su cuerpo.

No entiende el porque han parado, su cuerpo se siente vacio aún a tan escasa distancia.

Sus labios arden hinchados, su boca aún esta caliente...

.

Ah...

.

-espero que estés satisfecho

Su sempai recupera de inmediato la postura, se percata que ha puesto de nuevo su distancia.

Y él aún no encuentra el control, respira agitado.

Se da cuenta de que algo es un hecho...

-nos vemos...

.

-¡espera!

No ha tenido suficiente.

Lo detiene con todas sus fuerzas, las pocas que le quedan...

Lo sostiene de su brazo y lo obliga a mirarlo de nuevo.

-en verdad me gustas y no creo poder olvidarte, yo quiero que tu también sientas eso por mi...

Esta vez el gesto del yamasaki cambia de golpe al quedar en completo shock, con sus ojos más que abiertos, sus cejas a punto de tocarse y al tope de su frente, la curvatura de sus labios con una tremenda torcedura...

-¡yo quiero estar a tu lado!

Sousuke lamenta entonces la idea de haberse llevado al pequeño a ese lugar para poner fin a las cosas.


	7. Chapter 7

Quizás no quedo claro...

Oh no quiso entender...

.

Lo único que cree es que su paciencia deberá ser fuerte por un largo rato.

-sempai te traigo tus analgésicos

Piensa que su frente no puede estar más fruncida porque sería imposible, sus músculos están tensos, sus brazos entumecidos de recargarlos en sus piernas, allí en el suelo desearía que éste mismo se lo tragara.

Todos los días debe repetir su rutina después de los entrenamientos de natación, lo hacía el solo y ahora tenía compañía poco querida.

-déjalo ahí

No tiene más alternativas, ya le ha hecho el feo, lo ha bateado e incluso puesto un alto.

Y puede que sienta fastidio, molestia pero...

-¡si!

Hay algo de ese chico que logra detener sus ganas de mandarlo a volar.

La razón...

-¿Sempai puedo?

Su tenacidad.

-¿Quieres masajear mi espalda?

No encuentra mayor atracción que observar al pequeño Momo avergonzado por una acción tan simple y común.

Aún cuando es tan osado mantiene el semblante de chico tímido y avergonzado.

Es algo que le llama su atención.

-ya... ya lo había ayudado antes

.

Su voz baja de tono intentando ocultar su timidez.

Entonces suspira resignado, no hay mucho para hacer así que agacha su rostro volviendo su mirada al suelo y relaja su cuerpo como símbolo de aceptación.

El pequeño corre deprisa muy animado y exaltado, como si se tratara del mismo dios…

Sus labios tuercen una pequeña sonrisa.

.

Momo es...

.

-ah... ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

.

Algo adorable.

.

-más de lo que esperaba

El pequeño kohai tiene talento, aún cuando sus manos son delgadas y algo chicas, es ágil en su tarea.

Sus músculos son recompensados...

"¿Qué hare contigo?"

La pregunta es enorme y su respuesta casi imposible. Es obvio que no se dejara caer, no permitiría que el chico creyera toda esa tontería de estar atraído hacia su persona.

Nada bueno resultaría si lo dejaba.

..

Momo frota con suavidad la zona, de vez en cuando se frena en observar los músculos tan marcados de su superior, se detiene al sentir vergüenza.

Es inevitable que no despegue sus ojos del lugar, el cuerpo de su mayor es tan impresionante...

..

-¿terminaste?

Yamasaki se percata y no se ofende, todo lo contrario, lo preocupa más...

-ah... no

Así que antes de que continúe quita su mano y se levanta de una vez de allí. Nota que Momo aun esta sonrojado, suspira cansado y se dispone mejor en retirarse, por su puesto siendo perseguido.

Últimamente la idea de acostumbrarse a esa sensación es aterradora pero es lo que se le cruza por la cabeza, es el primer estorbo que tiene en su vida.

…Recuerda su vida tranquila y pasiva…

En esos momentos la añora.

.

-sempai tiene que ir a una cita con su doctor, me dijeron las enfermeras, no es que haya ido al hospital a revisar desde cuando no ha ido…

Lo mira de reojo mientras camina con sus manos en los bolcillos.

Se supone que en la vida recibes lo que das...

.

-también vi en internet que las proteínas son buenas para que su cuerpo lastimado se fortalezca...

.

Pero él nunca ha sido tan metiche ni molesto, con Rin hasta le daba espacio demás...

.

-por eso yo mismo prepare esto...

El pequeño se adelanta y se coloca a su frente para mostrarle una caja de almuerzo, lo mira con un cierto destello en sus ojos, perdido, como si realmente estuviera hipnotizado.

No entiende nada...

Lo observa por ultima vez y lo ignora yéndose por otro lado, esquivándolo, siendo frio y cortante.

Claro que quiere ver el rostro del Mikoshiba, quiere ver su lamento pero si lo hace no lograra quitárselo de encima.

Lo normal seria dejarlo ahí, no voltear a verlo, eso seria su estado natural...

.

Pero en su cabeza siente una molestia, algo extraño que lo ínsita a querer verlo, detiene su paso.

Jura que lamentara todo eso...

Cuando gira su vista se percata de la distancia que ha sacado ventaja y de aquel chico que ni siquiera lo ve, toda su atención yace en aquella caja de bento que mantiene sujeta.

Como lo predijo, luce deplorable.

Usualmente no le presta mucha atención a esas cosas pero casualmente sus ojos se posaron en las manos del pequeño y todo se arruino.

…

Es así como se encamina apresurado y le arrebata la caja sin decir nada, llevándosela consigo y claro, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

Pero...

.

-ojala le agrade sempai!

¿Cómo iba a rechazar aquella comida teniendo en cuenta que el chico traía las manos llenas de curitas y una que otra herida mal cubierta?

Todo indicaba que al pequeño se le había ocurrido hacer una acción que la mayoría de las chicas hacían por sus prospectos.

Y ahora tener que llevar ese objeto a su clase...

…

…

-¿y eso?

Por supuesto que Rin se daría cuenta, como no hacerlo si no suele comer esa clase de almuerzo.

Solo toma asiento y coloca la caja bajo su pupitre.

-nada importante

Y así no insiste, se limita a observarlo.

.

-sobre lo del otro día... creo que exagere Sousuke

Se había olvidado que tenía algo de tiempo desde que hablaba con Rin, compartían la misma habitación y se suponía que debían estar en contacto constantemente.

Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron tanto desde la última vez que discutieron, ya no se veían mucho y ello porque evitaba que ambos se toparan.

.

-ya no importa, no te preocupes Rin

Su molestia y algo de tristeza que había obtenido del pelirrojo curiosamente habían quedado atrás.

Y la razón debía confesar y admitir se debía al pequeño Mikoshiba.

.

-si, yo se que serás bueno en lo que tu quieras, así no tenga que ser el nado

Rin esta apenado y quiere ayudarlo eso lo sabe, por eso esa clase de contestación, conoce a su mejor amigo.

Pero nada quita el hecho de que su enojo nazca al ver como éste se ha dado por vencido en querer convencerlo en seguir con su sueño de ser nadador olímpico como él.

Ya se lo había dicho, que sería imposible así que debiera comprender esa respuesta.

-si

Es inevitable, aun cuando ha quedado claro que Rin no será nada más que su amigo, él aun lo aprecia y por ello esa clase de nostalgia.

Y no va hacer nada más, no al saber que el pelirrojo ya esta más que apartado.

El hecho queda ahí, el tiempo transcurre y cuando se percata, la hora del almuerzo ha llegado.

Rin quiere acompañarlo a comer pero él lo rechaza al irse solo hacia los balcones.

.

Lleva consigo aquella caja.

Al empujar las puertas para adentrarse, el fresco aire lo recibe y el sol lo ilumina obstaculizando su vista.

No fue buena decisión tomar aquel bento...

Cuando lo abre se da cuenta lo que sospechaba.

Encuentra una nota y no duda en leerla

.

"Las vitaminas y proteínas son ideales para su mejora, sempai coma y piense que mañana será más fuerte"

.

Y en su pecho comienza a crecer algo extraño, sus labios recuerdan...

…

A los pequeños y suaves de Momo.

-¿Qué hice?

Mira hacia el cielo y piensa en como fue que paso todo eso.

En como aquella comida capturo su completa atracción, en como su frio y duro corazón sintió calor por primera vez desde hace mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Holis! Muchas Gracias por sus reviews! Inna! Lilup! oh! mi nuevaa lectora! xD<strong>

**Me hacen muy feliz!**

**Al principio la idea de escribir y publicar sin importarme si comentan o no me daba igual! xD No me detendría, continuaría escribiendo de todos modos, pero que tenga un par de chicas muy emocionadas y fans de este fic tannn loco xD ME ENCANTA!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**espero no defraudarlas xD tengo escritos más caps y pues ya los estare subiendo.**

**Yo quería terminar pronto pero pues me salieron más caps! ajaja xD**

**Me pasa cuando me emociono, bien amm... algo de paciencia por el lemmon xD**

**Pero ya me las ideare para que dicho encuentro sea de su agrado!**


End file.
